


Раскрой глаза пошире

by jana_nox, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Ritual Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: — Если бы мне надо было заняться с кем-то ритуальным сексом, — задумчиво протянула Блу, — Ронан бы возглавил мой список.— От тебя не так много пользы, как ты думаешь, — сказал Адам.





	Раскрой глаза пошире

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [keep those eyes wide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5429627) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> АУ относительно 3 книги. Название взято из песни Лоры Марлинг "Gurdjieff's Daughter".
> 
> Огромное спасибо [Фуджи-сан](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlopushka/pseuds/hlopushka), [Джи](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ji_chan/pseuds/Ji_chan) и [Хризе](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1629796) за титаническую помощь с вычиткой перевода! ♥

_Тебя это вряд ли удивит,_  
_Но гордость известна_  
_Как знатный бунтовщик_

***

Если теребить один и тот же клочок времени снова и снова, он истончится, как обычная ткань, станет изношенным, мягким, словно полупрозрачным, будто, подними его на свет, можно будет посмотреть сквозь него. Время в этой своей форме может показать вам проблеск туманного и соблазнительного будущего, но прикоснитесь к нему слишком грубо — и оно моментально порвется.

Пожалуй, безопаснее все же не ступать по одной и той же тропе снова и снова.

***

Адам Пэрриш закрыл глаза в своей захудалой комнатушке, а открыл — лежа на мягком мху и траве. Небо над его головой было торжественного бело-серого цвета, его жемчужные осколки виднелись сквозь растопыренные пальцы деревьев в роще Кейбсвотер.

Он услышал шаги сквозь деревья и, стоило Ронану появиться, приподнялся на локтях. При любых переменах в их жизни они заново начинали с опаской относиться друг к другу — и справедливо, считал Адам. В магии, совсем как латыни, было множество правил, а постоянные исключения одинаково выводили из себя.

Адам никогда не жаловал уроки латыни.

Перед ним стоял Ронан в “выходной” ипостаси: в кожаной куртке, очень в его стиле, и дорогущих джинсах. Он подозрительно щурился.

— Какой-то ты странный.

— Это Кейбсвотер, — ответил Адам. За любые изменения благодарить стоило Кейбсвотер. Здесь Адам чувствовал себя чем-то большим, чем в обычной жизни, более реальным и в гармонии с самим собой. 

Ронан прищурился еще сильнее.

— Нет, я имею в виду, обычно ты выглядишь здесь по-другому. Ты должен быть меньше на него похож, не наоборот.

Адам раскрыл рот, чтобы спросить: ”на кого?”, но ответ вырвался сам собой:

— Я что, тебе снюсь?

— Ладно, что ты такое? — сухо спросил Ронан. Адам знал, как по рукам человека определять его настроение, как по флюгеру, и Ронанов беспокойно указывал на северо-восток, на тыльной стороне его кистей бугрились жилы. Еще более тревожным был призрак птичьего гомона и блеск когтей в воздухе между ними.

— Это я, — сказал Адам. — Адам Пэрриш. Это мой сон.

Ронан мягко хмыкнул, как всегда готовый поспорить, и почти целую минуту внимательно рассматривал Адама. Адам решил списать его поведение на обычные для Ронана странности и проигнорировал его. Вновь откинувшись назад на траву, он прислушался к отголоскам мелодии, эхом отражавшейся в его единственном слышащем ухе.

В конце концов, Ронан подошел и сел рядом.

— Мы прям Чжуан-цзы, — сказал он. — Кто будет бабочкой, а кто философом?

Адам закатил глаза. Он примерно понимал, о чем речь, но имени не узнавал. 

— Я не Гэнси, не нужно передо мной выпендриваться.

— А вот теперь я верю, что это ты, Пэрриш.

— Чего ты пытался добиться? — спросил Адам. — Как ты можешь понять, настоящий я или нет?

Губы Ронана сжались в тонкую линию.

— Я не смог изменить тебя, — через мгновение признался он. — Я уже более-менее разобрался, как работает это место, но, когда я пытался поменять что-то в тебе, в ответ она только рассмеялась.

— Повторяю еще раз для галерки, — сказал Адам, — я тебе снюсь?

— Это не делает тебя каким-то особенным, — ощетинился Ронан, — все мне снятся. Скорее… Кейбсвотер слушает, чего я хочу, и предлагает мне свою версию любого из вас, если я о чем-то… задумаюсь. Если я хочу попробовать что-то сказать.

Адам был искренне удивлен, что Ронан хотя бы раз заранее подумал о своих словах, прежде чем приходило время их произнести.

— Ты репетируешь, что хочешь сказать людям?

Ронан пожал одним плечом в не очень убедительном извинении и отвел взгляд.

— И все равно ведешь себя, как козел?

Лицо Ронана исказила опасная ухмылка. Возможно, она прикрывала обиду, с ним никогда было не понять. Ронан носил свои защитные слои как бронзовые доспехи: некоторые уколы его достигали, некоторые нет, различить было весьма трудно. В его ухмылке сталкивались древние армии, сталь звенела о сталь в нечитаемом выражении Ронановых глаз, а в изгибе его рта отражались воинские крики.

Адам поглубже зарылся пальцами в траву. Кейбсвотер узнавала и была рада ему как в мире сновидений, так и в реальной жизни, но Адам никогда не мог расслабиться здесь полностью. В данный момент, находясь под осадой улыбки Ронана, Адам как никогда ясно понимал, что он всего лишь крохотное существо на этой огромной вращающейся планете и что он имеет дело с силами, которые он никогда не сможет до конца осознать. 

Вместо того, чтобы дать почувствовать себя незначительным, это знание кружило ему голову. На свете существовали тропы мертвых и строчки неспетых песен, и он теперь стал частью этого мира. Вся эта сила только и ждала, что он ей воспользуется.

Через некоторое время выражение лица Ронана потеряло былую уверенность. Разговоры деревьев вокруг них смешались в неразборчивый шум, в котором никак нельзя было разобрать, была ли это латынь или их собственный древний язык. Листочки ивы растягивались в нежно-зеленые ленты и ласкались о руки Ронана, вдоль его щеки.

Адам чувствовал, что на поверхности земли его держит одна только сила воли.

***

Если понимать Мага буквально как карту Таро, а не вчитываться в глубокий смысл этого символа (который был как раз очень актуален: неожиданная новая жизненная роль), эта карта символизирует принятие собственных умений и потенциала. Проявление инициативы, самостоятельное решение какой-то проблемы. Эта карта находится в начале арканы, она и означает “начало”: первые несколько шагов по мосту, соединяющему старое и новое. Тот момент, когда одна нога отпускает сцепление, а другая нажимает на педаль газа и запускает двигатель. И все приходит в движение.

***

— Время — это поле, — объяснила Персефона. — Или цепь гор, да, так звучит лучше. Оно растягивается в обе стороны. Вперед и назад.

Адам перемешал карты и посмотрел на свои руки, тепло солнечного света приятно грело ему шею. За последнее время он немного отрастил волосы, но воротник его рубашки растянулся и обтрепался, так что полоски кожи, выглядывающей из него, было достаточно, чтобы впитывать в себя тепло.

— Горная цепь, — повторил он.

Персефона оперлась подбородком на сложенные домиком руки. Они, наверное, странно смотрелись бы в глазах стороннего наблюдателя, проезжавшего мимо дома 300 по Фокс-уэй. Пара расшатанных кованых стульев, на которых они сидели, и столик в том же стиле — и то, и другое Калла и Блу с победными криками притащили с гаражной распродажи — занимали весь крохотный дворик перед домом. Участок был покрыт клочками газона болезненного вида, зато кое-где трава выросла аж по колено. То тут, то там были разбиты цветники и грядки, но растения давно вылезли за ограждения и уже готовились осемениться. Среди этого заросшего хаоса когда-то белая мебель, нынче облезлая с проглядывающими местами пятнами ржавчины, смотрелась, как ни странно, на своем месте.

Адам так себя не чувствовал. Он сидел напротив Персефоны и чувствовал, будто играет роль в каком-то представлении, хотя никто не удосужился выдать ему костюм или подсказать его реплики.

— Вспоминать значит смотреть назад, — объяснила Персефона. — Чтобы увидеть будущее, ты должен развернуться на месте. И посмотреть в другую сторону.

— Я не медиум, — возразил Адам, хотя знал, что спорить с Персефоной было абсолютно бесполезно. — Сила Кейбсвотер не показывает мне будущее. Она показывает мне, что ей от меня требуется прямо сейчас, что блокирует лей-линию в этот конкретный момент.

— Ты недостаточно настойчив, — сказала Персефона. — И слишком боишься эту силу контролировать.

— Что? — резко спросил Адам.

Но она уже потеряла мысль.

— На самом деле роща показывает тебе будущее, — в конце этой фразы она зевнула. — Что ты должен будешь делать для того, чтобы очистить лей-линию? Если сделаешь так — то перед тобой такой вариант будущего. Рукав будущего разветвляется.

Сквозь усталость Адам попытался сосредоточиться. Синяки под его глазами становились все очевиднее, как будто кто-то с силой надавил пальцами. В худшие дни он выглядел так же плохо, как Ноа. Сознательные сновидения не снимали усталость так, как делал это нормальный сон, а у него даже на них не хватало времени.

Он начал мешать колоду Таро и задумался. Что нам нужно? Что я могу еще сделать? Подумал: я могу вечно двигать камни и убирать ветки, если понадобится, но все уже так устали. После того, как они прождали годы — годы и годы в случае с Гэнси — столько произошло за последние пару месяцев, что бездействие воспринималось, как будто они катились с горы, набрали скорость — и в конце упали в яму. Глендоуэр ждал их на другой стороне кристальной двери. Адаму нужен был ключ.

Персефона была права, когда сказала, что он боится. Страх заполз ему в горло и дерзко напоминал о себе с каждым ударом пульса.

Горячее покалывание колоды в руках Адама указало ему на три карты, которые он разложил в ровную линию перед собой. Рыцарь Пентаклей, Десятка Кубков. Вселенная. Адам по очереди провел по каждой пальцем, а потом растерянно моргнул, когда Персефона вытянула руку и положила ладонь поверх его руки, прижимая ее к центральной карте. У нее была сухая кожа, пальцы были на ощупь как яичная скорлупа. 

— Мне нужно погадать на воде, — сказал Адам.

— Нет, не нужно.

— Образы нечеткие, если в дело идут только карты.

— Обернись, маг, — сказала Персефона. — И посмотри в другую сторону. Я помогу.

“Да что ты от меня хочешь”, — подумал Адам и закрыл глаза.

На Гэнси была корона из вороновых перьев, он выглядел кем-то древним и новорожденным, и кем-то, чей приход был неизбежен. Он взял в руки меч и повернулся лицом к невидимому Адаму врагу. Две смеющиеся темноволосые женщины. Блу, с пораженным и решительным выражением лица, шла по поверхности черного озера. На ее коже появлялись отдельные руны, потом слова, а потом линии из светящихся вен, как карта метро, — тропы, по которым ходят мертвые, нарисованные на коже по всему ее телу. Ноа, ножом разрезающий себе ладонь: из раны вместо крови тек пепел, а не кровь. Дверной проем из красного камня. Ронан с мокрым от воды лицом, глазами, блестящими, как полированные камни на берегу ручья. Ронан, губами прижимающийся к шее Адама, к впадинке между его ключицами. Адам, судорожно втягивающий в себя воздух, цепляющийся пальцами за спину Ронана, татуировка на его спине, выползающая из-под пальцев Адама, как будто это он сам пролил на нее чернила.

Все это свалилось на Адама одновременно, и он рывком выдернул себя в реальный мир. Солнышко улыбалось на его коже. Смех Орлы слышался сверху из раскрытого окна. В голове у него звенело.

Персефона убрала свою руку.

— Надо же как мило, — расплывчато сказала она. — Наслаждайся.

— Наслаждаться? — выдавил из себя Адам.

Персефона беспечно замурлыкала себе под нос, убирая карты со стола.

— Ритуальный секс — это всегда весело. Иначе в чем смысл?

Адам должен был задать больше вопросов, но он завис на том, что Персефона, с ее эфемерным облачком пушистых волос, отвлеченными манерами и детским голоском, произнесла слово “секс”. Он ожидал подобного от Орлы, от Каллы, может даже от Моры, хотя это бы его смутило. Но Персефона?

— Ритуальный? — только и смог повторить он.

— Было похоже на то, — ответила Персефона. Она наклонила голову набок и посмотрела на Адама, что сделало ее похожей на воробушка. — Но это было твое видение. Может, секс был рекреационный? Как ты думаешь?

— Мне… Кажется, я опаздываю на работу, — поспешил закончить разговор Адам.

***

— Если бы мне надо было заняться с кем-то ритуальным сексом, — задумчиво протянула Блу, — Ронан бы возглавил мой список.

— От тебя не так много пользы, как ты думаешь, — сказал Адам.

— В моем списке его вообще бы не было, — высказался Ноа.

Адам чуть не выронил мороженое.

— Господи. Ноа. Пожалуйста, научись появляться менее неожиданно.

— Ты сказал ему? — спросила Блу, когда они с Ноа закончили обмениваться каким-то новым видом сложного рукопожатия. — Потому что он взбесится, если узнает, что ты сказал нам первым.

Она была абсолютно права. И неважно, что Адам вовсе не собирался делиться своим открытием с Ноа, а только сказал Блу в приступе паранойи, что она первой услышит про их открытие от Персефоны.

— Ноа, — умоляющим тоном сказал Адам.

Ноа посмотрел на Блу и потупился. На солнце он выглядел живее, чем обычно.

— Я хорошо умею хранить секреты, — сказал он.

***

— Сработало, — сказал Адам.

Ронан пожал плечами, как всегда с презрением относясь к констатации очевидных фактов.

— И что теперь?

Они снова были в Кейбсвотер-из-сна, или, может, это был все тот же самый сон. Над ними проплывали облака того же бледного невразумительного цвета. Возможно, сновидения похожи на время, и ты можешь раз за разом аккуратно заполнять один и тот же мир, пока он не выполнит свое предназначение.

Адам с силой прикусил губу и удивился, когда почувствовал боль. Это был не простой сон. Ты хотел быть здесь? Ну, получай. Причинил себе вред — сам виноват.

— Каково это — просыпаться с раной, которую получил во сне? — не подумав, спросил он.

Ронан механически дотронулся до кожаных браслетов на своем запястье, понял, что делает, и быстро убрал руку — так быстро, что сердце Адама успело совершить всего пару ударов.

Ронан парировал:

— Каково было ходить в школу со следами побоев, которые ты получил в своем собственном доме?

У Адама зачесались щека и сетка однажды уже лопнувших сосудиков по длине обоих предплечий. Но он был готов к ответной атаке, и у него не дрогнул ни один мускул. И все равно стыд яркой краской залил его лицо.

— Ну хорошо, можешь не отвечать, — коротко бросил он.

— Это был вопрос, — возразил Ронан, уголки его губ сложились в подобие улыбки. — Я хочу услышать на него ответ.

— Тогда я хочу услышать твой.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты ответил первым, — беспечно сказал Ронан, но в его словах не читалось той же стопроцентной уверенности в своих желаниях, как случалось с Гэнси или даже Блу. В этом они с Адамом были похожи: оба отучили себя ждать слишком многого от других людей.

— Как будто я иду куда-то в безопасное место и несу с собой бомбу, — в конце концов, сказал Адам. — Как будто ссу на стены.

Ронан снова скривил губы, но на этот раз он выглядел довольным.

— Да, — сказал он.

Адам вспомнил, как нежно Ронан обращался с Чейнсо, каким взглядом он смотрел на своих мать и брата, как даже призрачным ночным кошмарам было место под широким и свирепым крылом Ронановой любви. Вещи, которые он вытаскивал с собой в реальный мир, он выбирал осознанно, потому что хотел, чтобы они там были.

— Я чувствовал себя куском дерьма, — продолжил Адам их нерешительный обмен. — В смысле, именно из-за таких мыслей. Дом — это место, которое ты должен хотеть защитить.

— Это место не было твоим домом, — свирепо поправил его Ронан.

Адам… о, Адаму не следовало переворачивать эти чертовы карты. Теперь каждый раз, когда он смотрел на Ронана, он чувствовал движение Кейбсвотер, будто размешанную ложкой жидкость, кружащуюся и создающую свою собственную гравитацию в тех частях тела Адама, которые были обещаны делу служения лей-линии. У Адама был тяжелый и полный любопытства взгляд, и, если его расфокусировать, Ронан наоборот становился только четче, от чего через десять секунд начинала болеть голова. Ему только оставалось возмущенно сжимать и разжимать пустые руки, когда он с тоской смотрел на то место, где плечо Ронана перетекало в шею.

“Скажи ему,” — подумал Адам. — “Что самое плохое, что может случиться?”

И сразу же живущий в его горле страх упрямо выставил в стороны свои острые локти и услужливо наполнил его голову предположениями, громкими и заглушающими все вокруг, как вырвавшаяся из глубин пещеры стая птиц. Облака над их головами сгущались, воздух становился более холодным и влажным. Кожу Адама покалывало от магии и предвкушения дождя. Глаза и руки. Если бы сейчас он зарыл пальцы в грязь под ногами, он мог бы вытащить карту и без сомнений угадать ее значение.

Неожиданно Адаму захотелось, чтобы с ними был Гэнси. Ронан и Адам оба все еще привыкали находиться наедине друг с другом без Гэнси. Он знал бы, что сказать, знал бы, как наладить разговор.

Что-то в напряжении плеч Ронана подсказало Адаму, что это их желание сейчас совпадало. И поэтому они не удивились, когда из рощи вышел Гэнси. Он слегка нахмурился, как когда он глубоко задумывался над какой-то древней байкой или историческим источником.

Ронан и Адам переглянулись.

— Я не знаю, — сказал Адам, — это ты как-то можешь отличить их друг от друга.

— Мне кажется, этот настоящий, — ответил Ронан.

— И вам привет, — поприветствовал их Гэнси. — О чем речь?

— Мы научились делить один сон на двоих, — объяснил ему Ронан. — И, кажется, теперь мы умудрились втянуть в него еще и тебя.

Адам запомнил это “мы” и решил вернуться к нему позже.

— О, как в скайдайвинге, — сказал Гэнси, на мгновение улыбнувшись. — Знаете, когда люди делают разные фигуры в воздухе? Выпрыгивают из самолета по очереди, а потом хватаются за руки на пути вниз.

Солнце начало просвечивать из-за тяжелых облаков, и поселившееся было под кожей Адама беспокойное чувство рассеялось. Ему нравился образ, предложенный Гэнси; он хорошо подходил к их ситуации, потому что в нем все было обговорено и сбалансированно теперь, когда Гэнси сидел вместе с ними. Теперь Адам мог посмотреть на Ронана, мог, быть может, дотронуться до Ронана без того, чтобы небо над ними обрушилось на землю.

***

Не успел Адам проснуться, как зазвонил телефон. Или это именно звонок его разбудил? Или он вытащил звенящий телефон прямо из своего сна — но нет, это только Ронан мог так делать. Когда Адам начнет размывать границы между сном и явью — вот тогда он по-настоящему забеспокоится. В любом случае на экране телефона высветилось “Гэнси”, так что пальцы Адама нажали кнопку ответа раньше, чем его мозг окончательно проснулся.

— Я не спал! — сказал ему Гэнси, не успел Адам и рта раскрыть. Его голос звучал возбужденным или, скорее, чертовски рассерженным.

— Что, — просипел Адам, отчаянно пытаясь проснуться. Солнце едва успело взойти и неохотно отрывалось от линии горизонта. За глазами Адама начинала разыгрываться пульсирующая мигрень, и ему ужасно хотелось пить.

— Я проснулся на кухонном полу, у меня синяки на бедре, на локте и, наверное, на щеке — и все благодаря тебе! Дверь холодильника нараспашку. Я бы не стал возражать, если бы знал, что вы научились делить с нами одни и те же сновидения, это может оказаться полезным, но, пожалуйста, в следующий раз попроси Кейбсвотер сначала проверить, сплю ли я, если собираетесь меня позвать. А если бы я был за рулем?

— Погоди, — сказал Адам, который как раз успел достаточно проснуться, чтобы найти в себе силы возмутиться. — Почему это “благодаря мне”?

— Хм, — промычал Гэнси, а потом громко прокричал в сторону от трубки: — Линч!

— Я вам для этого нужен? — спросил Адам.

— Что? Да, конечно, нужен, — сказал Гэнси, и его слова были настолько полны уверенности и истинной гэнсинности, так что Адаму пришлось со вздохом отбросить в сторону одеяло. Было похоже на то, что ему пора было отправляться в Монмут. — Заберешь Джейн по дороге, — на прощанье отдал последние указания Гэнси и повесил трубку.

***

Школу меж тем никто не отменял. Им едва хватило времени для бестолковых криков да столь же бессмысленных вопросов. Они расстались с Блу, пообещав ничего без нее не обсуждать и позже встретиться в доме 300 по Фокс-уей, чтобы попросить совета у кого-нибудь, кто будет не против с ними поделиться.

После того как они подбросили ее до школы, Блу еще долго провожала их машину взглядом. Адам, может, и чувствовал себя мошенником, отчаянно цепляющимся за жизнь, на которую у него не было никакого права и не было сил удержать, но, по крайней мере, он знал, что находится в правильном месте, чтобы вести эту борьбу. В его жизни все еще были полные таинственных цитат и вопросов записки Гэнси, которые тот передавал ему на уроках биологии, и Ронан, которые нахальными взглядами приглашал его посмеяться вместе с ним над простыми смертными, делящими с ними классную комнату на уроках латыни.

Когда они встречались с Блу, или не-встречались или как там это тогда называлось, Адам всегда пытался расспрашивать ее про учебу, планы на будущее. Она всегда уклонялась от разговора в той наполовину вспыльчивой, наполовину ироничной манере, которая напоминала Адаму поведение Ронана в прошлом, стоило его спросить про семью или будущее. Как будто Блу просила его подыграть ей и тому, как она отрицает окружающую ее действительность, и отказать ей в этой просьбе было невозможно.

По большей части она умело скрывала свой страх. Но она и правда боялась. Адам не знал, было ли это просто ужасом, что они оставят ее одну в Генриетте после того, как штормом ворвались в ее жизнь, сделали своим другом и частью их великого квеста — этот страх Адам понимал до мозга костей — или же в этом скрывалось нечто большее.

— Итак, — начала Калла. На вилке она держала кусок пирога с яблоком и ревенем. Под воздействием сахара она казалась менее агрессивной, чем обычно. — Вы сделали это не намеренно.

— В первый раз нет, — ответил Адам. — Во второй раз мы с Ронаном договорились попробовать сделать это специально, но вовлечь в сновидение Гэнси у нас вышло случайно.

Калла тщательно пережевывала свой пирог, что выходило у нее не очень элегантно. Персефона в парадной части дома была занята с клиентом, а Орла находилась на своем обычном посту на втором этаже рядом с телефоном, так что Калла методом исключения выиграла должность их советника и заседала на кухне. Адам был рад. Он не имел ничего против Орлы, ее длинных ног и гортанного смеха, но она имела привычку распластываться по спинке стула Ронана и медленно облизывать губы, а сейчас Адаму не нужен был эклектизм этих двух образов в его жизни.

Адам спрятал улыбку за кружкой холодного чая. Слову “эклектизм” его научил Гэнси.

— Ты раньше когда-нибудь так делал? — потребовала Калла ответа от Ронана.

— Делил сновидения? Только с кем-то, кто… тоже мог. Кто был таким же, как я.

— Ронан, наверное, создал сон, а Адам его подпитывал, — предположил Гэнси. Его записная книжка лежала на столе, усыпанная крошками пирога, а он сидел перед ней с прямой спиной, как будто его попросили ответить на вопрос на уроке истории. — Мы же знаем, как это работает, верно? Силы Грейуорена подпитываются от Кейбсвотер. 

— Получается, что Адам тоже работает батарейкой, — сказала Блу и саркастически помахала ему рукой. — Добро пожаловать в клуб. Я сделаю тебе значок.

— Я стабилизировал работу лей-линии, — сказал Адам. — Будет ли этого достаточно? Чтобы повысить силы Грейуорена или как там получается, что мы можем делить сны.

Калла пожала плечами.

— Может быть. А может, тот факт, что ты вызвался добровольно, делает из тебя скорее, как ее… — Она постучала ложкой по тарелке. — Типа у телескопа.

— Линзой? — понял Гэнси.

Калла кивнула.

— Больше мощности значит лей-линия может лучше слышать, что вы от нее хотите, — она кивнула на Ронана. — А больший фокус — что вы можете использовать ее более осознанно.

Ронан, так и не притронувшийся к своему куску пирога, нахмурился.

— Хорошо. Я подумал о Гэнси, и Гэнси затащило в сновидение. Но чем больше я делаю, тем больше я истощаю лей-линию. Стоит ли нам баловаться с такими вещами, если мы хотим, чтобы Кейбсвотер была в лучшей форме для поиска Глендоуэра?

Адам пытался вспомнить, как он чувствовал себя в том сне. Как магнит. Пьяный от разливавшейся между ними двумя магии.

— Может, если ты просишь разрешения, все работает по-другому, — предположил он, — особенно если дело касается тебя. Ведь Грейуорен — правая рука Кейбсвотер. Продолжение ее воли. Было бы бессмысленно, если бы один из них оказался просто обычным паразитом. 

Гэнси поднял голову от своих записей в блокноте и сказал:

— Есть легенды о лей-линиях, в которых говорится о… подпитывающих ритуалах, что-то в этом роде. Если дело в этом, тогда, когда Ронан забирает что-то из сновидений, он действительно использует силы Кейбсвотер, но не истощает ее. Даже наоборот — в долгосрочной перспективе это увеличивает доступную ему мощь. Кейбсвотер считает, что у них общая цель.

Калла смерила Гэнси удивленным взглядом.

— В этой вашей пафосной школе учат круговороту воды в природе? Вода постоянно испаряется, но это не влияет на общее положение вещей, потому что где-то в другом месте над тем же самым океаном льется дождик?

— Да, — сказал Адам.

— Ну здесь это работает не так, — ответила Калла. — Но, если вам проще, можете так думать.

— Мне кажется, это важная деталь, — уточнил Адам. — Почему вы не можете рассказать нам, как именно это работает?

— О, я могла бы вам рассказать, — сказала Калла. — Но не знаю, — она щелкнула языком. — вы же мальчишки. Я думала, может, моему объяснению вы предпочтете какую-нибудь научную белиберду.

— Мы справимся, — сказал Ронан.

— Это любовь, — неожиданно подала голос Блу. Ее голос звучал напряженно. — Я права? Ты можешь продолжать отдавать и отдавать и, если это правильный человек, в конце у тебя останется больше, чем было в начале.

— Ритуал может помочь, разумеется, — добавила Калла, но Адаму от ее слов как-то не стало легче.

— Существуют определенные действия, которые можно совершить, чтобы… как ты сказала? Перезарядиться. Создать всплеск силы, направленный на конкретную цель.

— Какого рода ритуал? — уточнил Гэнси.

— Да, — сухим тоном спросила Блу, не глядя на Адама, — что за ритуал?

Адам решит все проблемы Блу, если просто задушит ее до того, как она успеет кого-нибудь поцеловать.

— Ты всегда можешь выбрать, — сказала Калла. — Возможно, какой-то один конкретный метод будет идеальным, но обычно их существует несколько. Освежевать кошку можно по-разному.

— Я голосую, чтобы мы никого не освежевывали, — сказала Блу.

— Я еще почитаю на эту тему, — добавил Гэнси.

Адам закусил губу, хотя у него уже готово было вырваться: “Не надо, пожалуйста”.

Под столом Блу пнула его по лодыжке. Он пнул ее в ответ и откусил еще пирога.

***

Скорее всего Ронан даже не подозревал, что тихонько напевает себе под нос. Адам прислонился лбом к окну с пассажирской стороны и ничего не сказал ему, просто слушал. Песенка была чрезвычайно ирландской: бойкая, но с горькими нотками и паузами. Смена Адама на фабрике закончилась шесть часов назад, и из них он проспал всего четыре, но это был один из дней, когда усталость маячила на горизонте как пушистое облачко, столь привычная, что он практически ее не замечал. Хотя, наверное, было к лучшему, что за руль его не пустили.

Адам не озвучил цель сегодняшней экспедиции, он просто попросил Ронана отвезти их в Барнс, и Ронан не стал уточнять причину. Если бы он задал вопрос, Адам бы мог бы соврать, мол, Кейбсвотер хочет, чтобы он кое-что сделал, чтобы расчистить лей-линию. Правдоподобно и никому не навредит.

Но Ронан никогда не врал. Честность была для него очень важна.

Когда твоим первым порывом было солгать, становилось очень сложно переучиться. Он никогда не задумывался, почему вранье так легко соскакивало с его языка, удивлялся, почему люди говорили, что обманывать сложно. Люди, которым ложь давалась легко, узнавали друг друга в толпе. Адам не проводил много времени с мистером Греем, если мог этого избежать. В этом узнавании было что-то нервирующее, как будто Адаму показывали то будущее, к которому могло привести его прошлое, если бы не вмешательство Гэнси. И если бы не Ронан, который разбил жизнь Адама кулаками и заставил его найти что-то получше среди обломков. 

Стоило им подъехать к дому, Ронан немедленно замолчал — очевидно, сам себя услышал только сейчас. Он не оглянулся на Адама, но костяшки его пальцев, сжатых на руле, побелели. Сидящая на его плече Чейнсо распушила перья.

— Ты можешь помочь мне передвинуть коробки, — сказал Ронан. Прощупывал почву, но неглубоко.

— Конечно, — согласился Адам.

Они передвинули коробки. Пока они бродили по дому, Адам то и дело краем глаза видел кого-то, кто, как он подозревал, мог быть той версией Ронана, что была жива до смерти Найла: моложе и не такой мрачной. Когда Ронан дотрагивался до дверных проемов и подоконников, все в нем становилось менее угловатым, как бы округлялось. Адам потратил секундочку, чтобы его поненавидеть, — не потому, что он был хозяином этого места с его милыми потолками и бесконечными территориями, но за то, как откровенно он это место любил.

Адам набрался смелости в одной из спален наверху, но дождался, пока они не вернутся в гостиную, прежде чем открыть рот. Чейнсо изучала окно, стуча клювом по собственному отражению на стекле.

— Окей, — начал Адам, — я попросил тебя привезти меня сюда, потому что я хотел поговорить с тобой кое о чем и не хотел, чтобы у меня была возможность cбежать.

Брови Ронана на секунду приняли серьезное выражение, а потом сразу издевательски изогнулись.

— Хорошо.

— Я знаю, что за ритуал может перезарядить лей-линию.

— И ты не хотел поделиться этим ценным знанием с Гэнси, когда это было актуально? — спросил Ронан. — Погоди. Это не… Гэнси не…

— Нет, — запнулся Адам. — Нет, Господи. Эта часть не имеет никакого отношения к Гэнси. И это не. Это не опасно, никто не умрет.

— Ты пытаешься создать какой-то особенный драматический момент? — потребовал Ронан. — Потому что пока что у тебя хреново получается. Что это?

— Это, — начал Адам, его новоприобретенная храбрость заглохла в нем, как Свин на обочине дороги. — Господи. Можно тебе приснится фальшивая версия тебя и я парочку раз прогоню с ним этот разговор?

Ронан хрюкнул от смеха.

— Боже Иисусе, Пэрриш. В чем проблема?

Не врать, не врать.

— Я не знаю, как ты к этому отнесешься, — аккуратно попробовал начать Адам.

— Когда я неадекватно к чему-то относился, — тягуче произнес Ронан и улыбнулся, приглашая Адама разделить с ним шутку, хотя у того не было на это сил. Через какое-то время лицо Ронана застыло и он широким взмахом раскрыл руки, как для объятий, полный решимости. — Отлично. Я хозяин этого места, и я даю тебе свою личную гарантию. Здесь мы не стреляем в посыльных.

Против своей воли Адам улыбнулся краешком рта.

— И не бьем их, — добавил Ронан.

Адам замер, как никогда более готовый сбежать, но Ронан находился в метре от него и в его голосе практически больше не слышалось насмешки. Он сказал это не для того, чтобы задеть его: это была внутренняя шутка, подарок, пускай и с острыми краями. И несмотря на всю ту опасность, которую Ронан носил вокруг себя, как переносное грозовое облако или вторую черную птицу на плече, Адам всегда чувствовал себя защищенным рядом с ним. Всегда. Каждый раз.

— Скажи мне, — потребовал Ронан.

И Адам рассказал.

***

В каком-то смысле каждый новый день был одним и тем же днем, одним и тем же оборотом Земли. И каждый год был одним и тем же годом: сезонный цикл повторялся, за смертью лета приходил его улыбающийся призрак, тянущий руки к сезону бесплодного льда. У каждой культуры есть ритуал и праздник, построенный вокруг этого цикла.

Большинство из них учит радости и горю, существующим бок о бок, неизбежности всего сущего, тому, как открыть врата к тропе, на которую может пролиться сила.

***

— Ты понял это на прошлой неделе? И не сказал мне, потому что… нет, черт. Неважно, — сказал Ронан. — Посыльные и пули.

— Сначала я не понял, что вижу, — оправдывался Адам. Ответная ухмылка Ронана вышла особенно злобной, и Адам нетерпеливо продолжил. — Не в этом смысле, не будь дураком. Я имею в виду, ну. Персефоне пришлось мне объяснить.

— А ты уверен, что она не поиздевалась над тобой?

Адам тяжело вздохнул.

— Линч.

— Ты уверен, что ты не издеваешься надо мной? — спросил Ронан, и часть Адама, которая всегда была настороже, почувствовала, насколько серьезным был его вопрос.

— Абсолютно, — ответил он.

— Если вспомнить всяких язычников, я не знаю… Солтыции, ведьмы, — Ронан скривился, и Адам разделял раздражение Ронана по поводу того, что, благодаря Гэнси, они оба отлично разбирались в подобных вещах, — когда речь заходит о таких ритуалах, чаще всего речь идет о плодородии, да? Разве Кейбсвотер не смущает, что у нас обоих одинаковое оборудование?

Он подкрепил свои слова жестом, не оставляющим у Адама сомнений в том, что он имел в виду. Не впечатленный, Адам закатил глаза, но вспомнил облака, собирающиеся над его головой в Кейбсвотер-во-сне, те образы, которые пытались прорваться в его видение каждый раз, когда он использовал карты.

Очень сухо он сказал:

— Похоже, что нет.

— Ну, несмотря на слова тетки Блу, мне не кажется, что это должно обязательно касаться… ну, ты знаешь, — сказал Ронан. — Если это ритуал, то главное — само действие. Вовлеченные люди — просто аватары. Актеры, играющие свои роли.

— Тут дело поважнее, чем постановка “Сурового испытания”, — сказал Адам.

На лице Ронана блеснула самая острая из его улыбок.

— Разумеется, ты прав. Кейбсвотер просто хочет, чтобы мы снялись в порно.

— Иди в жопу, Линч, — сказал Адам. — Аргх. Господи Иисусе. И почему я прислушиваюсь к твоим словам?

В ответ Ронан на мгновение сверкнул глазами, горячо и бесстыже, но потом отвернулся, подбросил в руке ключи от BMW один раз, второй. Как будто по сигналу Чейнсо издала резкий звук и перелетела с подоконника ему плечо.

— Залезай в машину, Пэрриш, — сказал Ронан. — Я отвезу тебя домой.

***

Душа Адама вернулась в тело со шлепком, как будто его ударили по каждой клеточке тела одновременно.

Он снова сосредоточил своё внимание на стоящей перед ним на столе плошке с темной водой. На ее поверхности не было ни морщинки. За окном стояла поздняя ночь, у Адама болела спина от того, как он все время наклонялся над раскрытыми капотами машин, и к этому часу он уже успел продраться сквозь домашнее задание по английскому на завтрашний день, но все равно он никак не хотел бросать свое занятие. Он надеялся снова увидеть то запутанное видение, посланное ему Кейбсвотер, как в тот раз, когда Персефона положила свою ладонь поверх его руки, но гадать по воде без чужой помощи ему все же было боязно. Так что он летел сквозь темную, полную сомнений пелену ночи, но увидеть в ней что-то, кроме черной воды, беспокойной и глубокой, не удалось.

Адам потянулся и взял в руки колоду Таро.

По какой-то причине ему вспомнилась мать. Он избегал подобных мыслей, потому что они будили клубок злобных змей, живущих в его животе. Злость на себя за то, что не ступал на порог родительского дома с тех пор, как он ушел от них; гнев на мать за то, что она смела продолжать бояться и что не последовала его примеру. Злиться на отца казалось бессмысленным. Этот колодец был слишком глубок, чтобы даже пытаться его осушать. И с ним всегда был образ Ронана, в бешенстве стоящего над поверженным на землю Робертом Пэрришем. Это воспоминание легко озаряло память Адама, как пламя зажигалки, зажженной в темной пещере. Что-то, что он мог бережно хранить между ладонями и в чем найти успокоение. 

Адам перевернул колоду и начал быстро мешать.

Он не знал, что бы он подумал в прошлом году, если бы увидел себя сейчас: маг Гэнси, склонившийся над гаданием с плошкой воды и колодой карт, жертва, принесенная Кейбсвотер. Иногда Адам боялся, что выбор, который он сделал, то принятое им решение, вместо того, чтобы приблизить к цели, просто отдалило его от понятия «нормальность». Мальчик из трейлера, наряженный в форму школы Эглинби, и маг, служащий аватаром лей-линии.

Туз Кубков. Шестерка Кубков. Маг. (По крайней мере, подумал Адам, эти карты обычно свидетельствовали о том, что он задает правильные вопросы.) Рыцарь Пентаклей — снова. Четверка Жезлов. Колесо Фортуны.

Какое-то время назад Калла накричала на него за лень, а на Персефону — за то, что та ему потакает, и заставила Адама забрать домой книжку с описаниями толкований карт Таро. Наличие некоторой рациональной точки отсчета, которую он мог наложить сверху на более зыбкий и интуитивно понятный вектор, задаваемый Кейбсвотер, действительно помогло многое прояснить. Но все равно выходило очень медленно. Еще один предмет, который ему надо было зубрить, помимо всего остального, что происходило в жизни Адама.

Когда он легонько дотронулся до первых двух карт, его рука начала тускло светиться, и этот свет казался отчего-то… розовым? Он распространился вверх по его руке и несильно загорелся в груди, черепе и в паху. Ощущения были, будто он плавает в бассейне с теплой водой и невидимые руки ласкают его тело. Это чувство переполняло его до краев, защищало и берегло. Его дыхание вырывалось тяжелыми всхлипами, а член в трусах напрягся.

— Черт, — пробормотал Адам, отдергивая руку от карты.

Обычно он не шибко любил Кубки. Он не мог легко обращаться со словами, беспечно и разяще, как получалось у Гэнси. Наиболее комфортно ему было с Жезлами, с силой воли. С эмоциями было больше возни.

Он дождался, пока его дыхание выровняется, прежде чем продолжить. Стоило ему легонько прикоснуться к Рыцарю Пентаклей, как он уже знал, что это Ронан: внезапно перед глазами встало его лицо, как будто подсвеченное молнией, и это было слишком легкой подсказкой. Хотя Ронан был логичным выбором на эту роль. Он обладал умением воплощать вещи, живущие лишь в его воображении, в реальные объекты. Разгуливал по холмам вокруг Барнс с вороном на плече — настоящий воин-пилигрим.

Адам твердо держал руки подальше от последних двух карт. В приступе упрямства он посмотрел их значения в книге. Четверка Жезлов: гармония, завершение, равновесие. Колесо Фортуны: принятие своей судьбы, цикл времени и увядание.

Кейбсвотер требовательно и беспокойно ворочалась у него внутри.

— Хорошо, — сказал Адам вслух. — Я понял. А пока довольно.

Он отправился в кровать, и ему снились беспокойные сны, но они снились ему одному.

***

— Мне странно с тобой об этом разговаривать, — признался Адам.

— Мне тоже, — сказала Блу, — но знаешь, мы все равно прорвемся.

Они делали домашку в доме 300 по Фокс-уэй, в котором появлялось все больше и больше стульев с гаражных распродаж, потому что, очевидно, этот дом стал центром активности воронят и гнездом экстрасенсорных и женских исканий. Празднующая девичник компания в данный момент визжала и хихикала в гостиной, несмотря на то, что на дворе была среда. Орла отлично проводила девичники, поделилась с Адамом информацией Блу. Дом пах лаком для ногтей и сладкими ягодами, оставшимися на дне баночки с йогуртом, которую Блу отодвинула от себя со сложным выражением лица, стоило ей добраться до слоя с ягод.

У Адама выдался редкий вечер, свободный от работы, и его пригласили на ужин. Он подозревал, что предлог был какой-то сомнительный. По крайней мере, до сих пор никто о никаком ужине и не заикался.

Калла практически дружелюбно поприветствовала Адама и потом заявила, что ушла к Нино за пиццей, хотя это было так давно, что Адам уже начал задумываться, не бросила ли она их ради какого-то другого дела. Персефона вежливо расспросила его об успехах с картами Таро, выдохнула: “Ох, Шестерка Червей — удовольствие” таким голосом, что у Адама покраснела шея, а потом снова куда-то уплыла, оставив Адама и Блу обмениваться неуютными взглядами.

— Мне кажется, Персефона раньше это делала, — сказал Адам. Поделиться подобной травмой значило разделить ее пополам. Возможно. — Занималась ритуальным сексом.

Лицо Блу сморщилось.

— Кажется, с этим образом в моей голове не справится ничего, кроме мороженого с шоколадом и мятой.

— Намек понят, — сказал Адам. Он постучал ручкой по странице и чуть-чуть ей улыбнулся. Только Блу могла потребовать, чтобы он угостил ее мороженым, и она ему из-за этого нравилась. И Гэнси, и Ронан уже гораздо реже пытались заплатить за Адама, когда они ели вместе, но вместо этого они были предельно честны при дележке чека.

— Все могло быть гораздо хуже, — продолжила Блу. — Вам мог бы понадобиться, типа, алтарь. Или зрители. — Она бросила на него серьезный взгляд. — Ты знаешь, что никто на самом деле не собирается вас заставлять это делать, да?

— Конечно, он так не поступит, — сказал Адам, потому что зачем делать вид, что говоришь о ком-то абстрактном, когда в твоей жизни есть Ричард Кэмпбелл Гэнси III. — Но люди умирали в попытках найти Глендоуэра, люди, — он чуть-чуть не сказал “пропадали”, — и при сравнении это не казалось такой большой жертвой.

— Может быть, — предположила Блу с большим удовольствием, — Ронан ужасен в постели.

— Персефона сказала… — начал Адам, но закрыл рот и положил голову на раскрытый перед ним учебник.

— Адам Пэрриш.

— Она сказала, что, возможно, у нас нет выбора, — глухо произнес он. Он чувствовал себя глупо и снова поднял голову. Блу не сводила с него глаз, подперев щеку одной рукой. Она была очень красивой и колючей. Он хотел, чтобы они были друзьями, удержать хотя бы частичку их прежних отношений, — хотел сильно, до боли.

Он сказал:

— В любом случае к черту судьбу.

— Кто бы говорил, — сказала Блу. — Твоя судьба — заняться потрясающим сексом, и ты даже можешь сделать это добровольно. Мою навязали мне, когда я родилась, и она даже не хочет, чтобы я могла целоваться!

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос, — сказал Адам.

— Блу! — закричала Калла от входной двери. — Подойди и помоги мне со всеми этими пиццами!

***

Через два дня Адам, только что вышедший из душа после смены на работе, морально готовился к вечеру пятницы, проведенному за домашкой по математике, когда в дверь постучали. Стук звучал достаточно самоуверенно, чтобы Адам ничуть не удивился, когда, открыв дверь, увидел Ронана с пакетом в руке. При плохом освещении на лестничной клетке, ведущей от офиса церкви до квартирки Адама, Ронан выглядел персонажем нуарного фильма. На нем все еще были остатки школьной формы Эглинби. Чейнсо нигде не было видно, что было необычно, когда они встречались вне школы.

Ронан открыл полупрозрачный пакет, вытащил оттуда полную бутылку бурбона и неаккуратно потряс ее за горлышко.

Жест подразумевал: “Нам нужно поговорить”.

Адам не узнавал марку бурбона, что означало, что это бутылка стоила дороже, чем что-то, что он когда-либо пробовал. Его гордость была ранена, но рана была не смертельной. Было что-то совершенно нормальное, само собой разумеющееся, в том, как Ронан стоял в дверях его квартиры с нелегальной бутылкой алкоголя в руках и полным подтекста взглядом. Хотя до сих пор такого ни разу не случалось.

Адам почувствовал, как напряжение в плечах отпустило. Возможно, это как-то отразилось на нем внешне, потому что Ронан вошел в квартиру и начал хозяйничать на кухне.

— Как же так? — спросил Адам. — Разве ты не из тех, кто пьет алкоголь неразбавленным или никак?

— Это чтобы потом можно было сказать, что мы были пьяные, — объяснил Ронан, поднимая бутылку колы. — Стаканы, Пэрриш.

Адам нашел у себя всю свою более-менее чистую посуду: один высокий стакан с отколотым краешком, одну кружку с половинкой уродливого сердечка, по прошествии стольких лет из красного превратившегося в почти розовый, — ей явно не хватало пары. Оба этих сосуда стояли в шкафу, когда он въехал, видимо, забытые прежним обитателем комнаты, который поленился вынести их на помойку. Не то, чтобы Адаму нужно было больше стаканов. Или Адам часто развлекал гостей.

Рот Ронана дернулся, когда Адам протянул ему стакан, а себе оставил жалкую кружку. И снова гордость Адама молчала, не воспринимая эту ухмылку качестве проявления пренебрежения. Он все чаще замечал, что Ронан делится с ним своими шутками, и в этом таилась опасность. Возможно, во всем были виноваты уроки латыни.

— Bibamus, moriendum est, — произнес Ронан, который, очевидно, мог читать его мысли.

Адам посмотрел на него с возмущением.

— Никакого Сенеки после школы.

— Высший балл, мистер Пэрриш, — блеснул зубами Ронан. — А теперь просклоняйте глагол bibere.

Адам показал ему средний палец.

Ронан рассмеялся.

Щедрой рукой он разлил бурбон и привычным жестом опрокинул в себя сразу половину стакана. Адам не сделал и глотка, как в дверь снова постучали. На секунду Адам задумался, не Ноа ли это, хотя Ноа, если рядом не было Блу, не особо любил появляться где-то, кроме задних сидений машин. Потом он задумался, мог ли Ронан совершить такую глупость и уехать из Монмута, не сказав об этом Гэнси, и не Гэнси ли к ним рвется, готовый их спасать.

— Мистер Пэрриш? — послышался голос миссис Рамирез, церковной старосты.

— А ты сегодня популярен, — протянул Ронан.

Адам бросил на него гневный взгляд, предусмотрительно оставил кружку на столе и открыл дверь.

— Да?

— Я сейчас зашла в офис, чтобы забрать список волонтеров, и услышала голоса, так что решила, что… хорошо было бы хотя бы изредка интересоваться, как у вас дела… вы же помните, что мы договорились — никаких девочек… о, мистер Линч, — выпалила она на одном дыхании, стоило Адаму распахнуть дверь пошире, зная, что Ронан успеет спрятать все инкриминирующие их улики. — Здравствуйте, — ее голос стал мягче, а потом она быстро перевела взгляд на Адама и обратно. Ее поведение, решил Адам, было связано с тем, что такой поборник правды любой ценой Ронан Линч умудрился убедить эту почти монашку соврать ради него, чтобы Адам смог остаться в Эглинби.

— Домашка по латыни, — гладко соврал Адам. — Ронану гораздо легче меня даются языки, — и вот, здесь ему даже врать не пришлось.

Миссис Рамирез, убедившись, что ничего неприличного не происходит, ушла, прихватив с собой свою шляпку и сумочку. Адам закрыл дверь и сел на пол, взяв в руки стакан. У него не было дивана. Остатки генриеттовского гостеприимства и тонкий слой вежливости требовали от него оставить Ронану единственный стул, стоящий у рабочего стола, но Ронан расположился на полу рядом с Адамом.

— Никаких девочек, — передразнил Ронан. Адам пожалел, что у него нет ручки, чтобы было чем бросить в его ухмылку. — Воображения у этих людей нет.

— Кажется, ты ей нравишься, — сказал Адам. — Что ты делаешь в этой церкви каждое воскресение? Целуешь младенцев?

— Больше всего на свете святоши любят грешников, — сказал Ронан и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой.

С огромным трудом Адам оторвал взгляд от рта Ронана и сделал глубокий глоток. Он по-прежнему редко пил, поэтому эффект от алкоголя почувствовал уже через полкружки. Потребовалась целая минута, чтобы понять, что бледные тени на стенах и то, что у него слегка плыло перед глазами, и не было эффектом выпивки. Невидимые ему деревья шептали и шипели.

— Кейбсвотер? — спросил Ронан.

Адам взглянул на него в растерянности. Ронан склонил голову на бок, а между его бровей образовалась складочка, как будто он производил сложные вычисления в голове.

— Роща хочет привлечь мое внимание, — сказал Адам. — И твое, наверное.

Ронан прекратил хмуриться и осмотрелся вокруг. Поднял ногу, где на полу колыхались призрачные силуэты веток ивы и для проверки топнул по ним ногой.

— Что она хочет?

— А ты как думаешь?

Адам снова сделал глоток из кружки. Бурбон был похож на что-то вроде углей, будто почти полностью выгоревших, рассыпанных по его горлу, груди и животу. Он заменил Адаму смелость, и ему как раз хватило ее, чтобы неожиданно наклониться вперед и дотронуться до руки Ронана, прикоснуться тремя пальцами к коже над его запястьем.

Каждая тень в комнате восторженно задрожала. Адам мог подцепить пальцами кожаные браслеты, подтянуть Ронана к себе и крепко его поцеловать. Это было бы похоже на плавное скольжение вниз с горы.

Ронан шумно втянул в себя воздух, и Адам убрал руку. Он осушил кружку, избегая взгляда Ронана.

Ронан сказал:

— И это все, на что Кейбсвотер способна? — слова давались ему с трудом, язык еле ворочался. — Ее тоже подводит воображение. Я мог бы показать ей пару вариантов получше во сне.

— Я раньше никогда. Этого не делал, — неожиданно признался Адам.

— Да, я тоже, — ответил Ронан. Как будто это было так очевидно. Он, видимо, рассмотрел что-то в изменившемся выражении лица Адама, потому что коротко фыркнул и объяснил: — Да серьезно, Пэрриш, с кем? — Последнее слово было полно сарказма, подобную концентрацию которого можно было от него услышать только на уроках латыни. Это как показать средний палец, только с помощью грамматики.

— Кавински, — предположил Адам.

Ронан прикрыл лицо рукой и снова засмеялся, смех вышел темным, гортанным и каким-то мутным.

— Господи. Нет.

В груди Адама зажегся маленький довольный огонек, что Джозеф-мать-его-Кавински никогда не видел Ронана таким. Каким бы Ронан в эти моменты не выглядел. Будет выглядеть.

У него зачесалась рука, и он почесал ее о колено.

— Как думаешь, ритуал от этого станет мощнее? — спросил Ронан. — Об этом много говорится в мифологии. Жертвоприношения девственников. Все такое.

— Я не буду спрашивать этого у Каллы, — в ужасе ответил Адам. — Или у Персефоны. Или у Гэнси.

Это показалось Ронану еще более смешным. Адам поставил на стол кружку, встал, чтобы размять ноги, и начал ходить из стороны в сторону по маленькой комнате. У него кружилась голова, и ему было неспокойно. С ним в комнате сейчас была новая версия Ронана, и его смех будто пробирался внутрь Адама через щели между его ребер.

— Прекрати изображать страдания, Пэрриш, — в конце концов, сказал Ронан. Он тоже встал и прислонился к стене. У него щелкнули колени.

— Ты слышал Каллу. Будут и другие способы исправить положение.

— Но этот самый простой, — возразил Адам. — Подумай о Глендоуэре, о Гэнси…

Улыбка слетела с лица Ронана, неожиданно и бесповоротно, как карту перевернули.

— Ты просто так любишь собой жертвовать, в этом дело?

— Я не это имел в виду.

— Не думаю, что хочу трахаться с кем-то, кто готов это перетерпеть, лишь бы выслужиться перед Гэнси, — сказал Ронан. Слово “трахаться” крохотным взрывом прозвучало в основании шеи Адама. Вся кровь застыла в жилах от нестерпимой яркости глаз Ронана.

— Я не собирался просто “перетерпеть”, — низким голосом возразил Адам.

Ронан оттолкнулся от стены. Комната была такой маленькой, и Ронан занимал семь десятых ее.

— И это говоришь ты? — Его слова так и сочились ядом, — Адам Пэрриш, который столько ныл, когда Блу отказывалась его целовать. Это дерьмо. Ты об этом никогда даже не думал.

— Прекрати, — сказал Адам. — Прекрати быть таким… — он помахал рукой в сложном жесте, подразумевая Ронана и, хоть это было несправедливо, Эглинби, — и считать, что ты знаешь, чего я хочу и о чем думаю. Потому что нифига ты не знаешь.

За вспышкой удивления на лице Ронана последовало другое, куда более хищное выражение лица, оно поймало и съело это удивление заживо. Ронан сделал шаг ближе.

— Серьезно? Ты думал обо мне? Не пытайся обвести меня вокруг пальца, Пэрриш. Тебе это не идет.

Честность пульсировала у Адама в горле.

— Я видел, как ты на меня смотришь. Конечно, я думал об этом.

Лицо Ронана потемнело, но в этот раз Адам смог распознать в нем желание защитить самого себя.

— Да? И о чем же ты думал? — Ронан теснил его все дальше и дальше, пока Адам не оказался прижатым к стенке и Ронан уперся одной рукой в стену рядом с его лицом, перекрывая путь к отступлению. У Адама перед глазами встала очень живая картинка: он увидел комнату Ронана с мечами, раскиданным по углам, и вороновой клеткой, дверца которой практически всегда была открыта нараспашку. Кончики пальцев свободной руки Ронана чуть ощутимыми призраками дотрагивались до щеки Адама, его шеи.

— Ну давай, мальчик-стипендиат, — голос Ронана был цвета оперения Чейнсо, его лицо представляло собой закрытую маску, оно было безжалостно симметрично и располагалось очень-очень близко. Он пах бурбоном, кожаной курткой и мокрыми листьями. — Поделись с классом. Об этом ты думал? Или об этом?

Вдох Адама был похож на кончик ножа: колено Ронана вклинилась между его ног. Они были практически одного роста, но Ронан был немного тяжелее и это играло большую роль. Адам держался прямо только благодаря стене за спиной. До сегодняшнего дня никто так на него не смотрел. У Адама получилось сглотнуть только с третьей попытки, а когда получилось — глаза Ронана проследили за движением его кадыка.

— Ты закончил? — сказал Адам. — Это была веселая игра, но в ней нет смысла. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься ранить меня поглубже, чтобы из меня вывалился мой внутренний гомофоб, но его там нет. Ты не испугаешь меня, Ронан. Мы друзья.

— Неужели? — прорычал Ронан.

В трещинах его голоса страх был чуть слышен, но Адам почувствовал короткую вспышку гнева на то или того, кто научил Ронана правилам этой игры.

— Правда, — сказал он. Он несильно сжал запястье Ронана, позволил своей руке повиснуть на нем, как будто в петле на поручне в автобусе. От нового прикосновения Кейбсвотер поднялась новой восторженный волной внутри Адама, и зрачки Ронана начали расширяться, как пятна нефти на поверхности океана. Адам проигнорировал их обоих. — Разумеется, мы друзья. Послушай, я не думаю, что мы оба подходим на роль хороших друзей или что с нами легко. Но у нас был очень хороший учитель.

Настоящая улыбка или, по крайней мере, ее часть, появилась в уголке рта Ронана.

— Когда-нибудь задумывался, чем бы ты стал без него? — спросил он.

— Да, — честно ответил Адам. — И мне это не понравилось

— Иногда я не уверен, — сказал Ронан, — был бы я жив.

Адам не отрывал от него глаз.

— Я тоже, — сказал он, очень тихо. Правду.

И тогда Ронан нагнулся еще ниже, начиная новую игру или просто продолжая старую, откровенно давая понять свои намерения, и у Адама уже не было сил нормально соображать. Счастливая болтовня магии набатом била в его венах.

— Погоди, — сказал он. А потом: — Нет, просто… постой, — и он посильнее схватился за запястье Ронана, удерживая того на месте, когда лицо Ронана потемнело от обиды и осознания своего триумфа, что вот он наконец-то смог ранить Адама достаточно глубоко, чтобы показать, что Ронан прав, а Адам лжец.

Этот трюк Адам выучил по рассказам Блу, и, может, они с ней были разными видами батареек, но Адам все равно считал, что попытаться стоит. Он закрыл глаза, представил стеклянный шар или что-то помощнее, отрезая себя от золотой нити, соединяющей его с той сущностью, которой являлась Кейбсвотер, вечно поющая и подталкивающая. “Не навсегда; я не отступлю от своего слова. Я все еще твой.” Но ему нужен был щит, барьер, просто на время. Он сосредоточился изо всех сил.

Когда он снова открыл глаза, комната стала обычной. Кровь в его венах успокоилась. Слышащим ухом он не мог распознать ничего, кроме их дыхания. Ронан часто моргал, его ресницы создавали отвлекающие тени на его щеках.

— Что ты сделал? — потребовал Ронан.

— Велел Кейбсвотер отвязаться от нас, — сказал Адам, окрыленный успехом. — Здесь только ты и я, веришь ты мне или нет. Я устал доказывать, что я не вру.

Он выпустил руку Ронана. Ронан заморгал помедленнее.

Он отлепил руку от стены и переместил ее Адаму на шею, провел большим пальцем по линии его челюсти. Губы Адама пересохли от непрестанного ожидания. Желание поцеловать Блу было другим: не больше, не меньше, просто другим.

— Адам, — произнес Ронан как предупреждение, и Адам подался вперед и прикоснулся к его губам своими.

Как скайдайвинг, подумал Адам. Выпрыгни. Схвати за руку.

Ронан сразу захватил инициативу, его рот был теплым и исследующим. Но поцелуй остался таким же, каким Адам его начал, мягким и нежным, как будто они без слов договорились не делать ничего чересчур пугающего. “Вот как оно бывает”, — подумал Адам. Ему раньше казалось, что этот момент должен был стать чем-то более грандиозным, но одновременно происходящее и так было слишком большим, чтобы уместиться в его голове. Было неловко и легко одновременно. 

Ронан обнял Адама за шею, удерживая его на месте для поцелуя. Ладони Адама расслабленно легли на бедра Ронана, и он чувствовал, как его грязная рубашка вылезла из столь привычной на ощупь ткани штанов их школьной формы. Адам постепенно оживал, и это было очень человеческое чувство. Он ощущал легкое покалывание щетины Ронана на своем лице, интимное тепло его дыхания. На вкус он не чувствовал ничего, кроме бурбона и колы. Он хотел, чтобы Ронан пошевелил уже ногой.

Из груди Ронан вырвался грубый звук, и он углубил поцелуй на несколько секунд, вызвав восторженное чувство в груди Адама, прежде чем оторваться от него. Он сделал два шага назад, чуть не споткнувшись о стул.

Адам прикусил мокрую губу, чтобы не произнести что-то, вроде: “А я говорил”. Вряд ли бы Ронан сейчас положительно воспринял его слова.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ронан. Он выглядел разбитым и нерешительным, но его голос звучал так же небрежно, как обычно. Почему-то Адам думал, что все будет наоборот. — Так насчет этого ритуала? Мы все-таки рассматриваем этот вариант?

И снова это местоимение. Адам вдохнул его, языком пробуя на вкус. И медленно кивнул.

— Мы рассматриваем этот вариант.

***

— Ты мог бы представить что-то другое? — попросила Блу. — Здесь очень мило, но мы можем пойти в Кейбсвотер и в реальной жизни, если захотим. Пусть мы приснимся тебе в каком-нибудь новом месте. Я хочу увидеть Великий Каньон, а ты?

— Нет, — сказал Ронан. — Мы все здесь. Таков уговор.

— Не все, — с нажимом произнесла Блу. Ногтями она отломила стебелек очередной маргаритки.

— Призраки не видят снов, малявка.

Понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы придумать, как обойти чудовищный график Адама, но им удалось запланировать этот сон как любую другую социальную активность. Они выбрали время, когда все смогут быть в кровати, чтобы избежать новых эпизодов, как сказал Гэнси, “насильственой некролепсии”. Задачей Ронана было создать сновидение, а Адам должен был помочь ему сфокусироваться, чтобы они могли пригласить в сон Гэнси и Блу и собрать всю команду вместе.

В итоге сделать это оказалось проще простого.

— Нет, Джейн, мы там, где и должны быть, — сказал Гэнси. Он то и дело вставал на цыпочки, не в силах сдержать возбуждение. В его обычном спектре от ухмыляющегося мальчишки до древнего мудреца это делало его похожим на молоденькую версию Гэнси. — Именно поэтому увеличение мощи так важно, и мы хотим найти способ это сделать. Разве ты не видишь? Легчайший вход к месту, где покоится Глендоуэр, находится здесь в Кейбсвотер, в настоящей Кейбсвотер, поэтому мы можем использовать ее сновидческую версию в качестве симулятора полета, как в самолете.

— Тебе придется подробнее разжевать мне эту мысль, — сказала Блу.

— Что-то может пойти не так, и мы сможем это понять, не врезавшись в гору и взорвавшись, — жизнерадостно объяснил Гэнси. — А где-то мы научимся жульничать. Если мы застрянем во сне, потому что у нас закончится веревка, Ронан может вообразить нам еще веревки. Если окажется, что нам может понадобиться что-то, чего не существует в реальном мире, Ронан сможет принести это с собой. А я подробно все запишу, — закончил он. Его глаза блестели исследовательским азартом. — Линч, подойди сюда, я хочу кое-что попробовать.

Адам подошел поближе к Блу, сидевшей на поваленном дереве. Она выглядела очаровательно дикой с распущенными волосами, которые в кои-то веки не были заколоты в сотню пучков. Он не знал, было ли это итогом ее собственных желаний, или действий Ронана, или самого Адама. В этом месте сложно было найти ответственного.

— Симулятор полета звучит не очень мифологически, — предложил он.

— То же можно сказать про датчики электромагнитных полей и частные вертолеты, — возразила Блу. В ее словах слышалась нотка горечи, что объяснило, почему она сидела в стороне вместо того, чтобы нарезать круги вокруг Гэнси. Адам мог подтвердить, что у Гэнси был уникальный дар начинать споры с одного бесцеремонного замечания и поддерживать их силами собственной непроходимой бестолковости.

Блу плела плотную корону со сложным узором из маргариток. По началу это казалось необычным для нее занятием, но затем Адам вспомнил вырезки и коллажи на стене в ее спальне и то, что она никогда не носила одежду, которую она как-нибудь до этого не переделала.

Горка маргариток справа от нее наверняка появилась специально для этого занятия. С батарейкой Блу и Адамом в роли линзы Кейбсвотер-во-сне казалась ярче и четче, как будто она старалась специально ради них. Воздух здесь был свежим и теплым, на небе не было ни облачка, что Адам объяснял присутствием двух дополнительных людей, потому что вокруг них с Ронаном Кейбсвотер штормило все настойчивее. В такой обстановке он чувствовал себя безопаснее. Адам сел на бревно и посмотрел на Ронана, который прислонился к дереву, пока Гэнси уселся на корточки перед входом в пещеру и указывал на что-то фонариком.

У Адама хорошо получалось хранить части своей жизни в разных ящиках. Он научился фокусироваться. Он отличался от Гэнси, который в школе мог, казалось, посвящать половину своей концентрации планам, связанным с Глендоуэром, и прочим мечтаниям, и все равно успешно отвечать на задаваемые на уроках вопросы. Чтобы успевать все, как от него требовалось, и держать голову над поверхностью воды, когда большая часть часов в неделе была так плотно забита, Адаму приходилось уметь компартаментализировать. Когда приходило время заниматься домашним заданием, он делал только это. На работе все его внимание было посвящено работе: благодаря репутации старательного работника он сохранял свое место. В школе он сосредотачивался на том, чему его учили.

Так что, несмотря на то, что Адам теперь знал, каково было целовать Ронана, когда Ронан прижимается к нему, по большей части это знание хранилось где-то далеко, а иначе оно бы разрослось в нем, подобно плющу, и постепенно проникло бы во все его мысли как раз тогда, когда он не мог позволить себе расслабиться. Но здесь, в этом приятном сне, он мог выпустить эти воспоминания наружу из коробки и внимательно их рассмотреть.

Сейчас Адам мог тайком поглядеть на него, начиная с босых ступней — в этих снах Ронан частенько ходил босиком — еле прикрытых рваными штанинами джинс. Ноги Ронана, его талия, кусок татуировки на плече и шее, видневшейся из выреза майки. Скулы Ронана бросали тень на его лицо, и это зрелище Адаму было бы любопытно попробовать на вкус.

Ронан был единственной деталью жизни Адама, которая никак не желала оставаться в своей коробке. Бирка на этой коробке никогда не была четко подписана, ее стены никогда не были особенно крепки, а по ночам в квартире Адама они растворялись абсолютно.

Ронан пошевелился и почесал плечо, как будто его кто-то укусил, и посмотрел в сторону Адама, встретившись с ним глазами. Адам вспыхнул. Он отвернулся, злясь на себя самого. Кейбсвотер-во-сне, может, и была недвижима, но она все равно прислушивалась.

Чувство вины заставило Адама произнести:

— Почему никто не достает Ронана о том, как он прям жаждет провести этот ритуал?

— Я думаю, Гэнси наверняка его достает, — сказала Блу, и Адам почувствовал себя еще большим мерзавцем. — Но ты имеешь в виду, очевидны ли остальным его чувства?

Адам застыл на месте. Услышать это из ее уст было странным и более реальным. Он кивнул.

— Мне сказал Ноа, — объяснила Блу.

— Что случилось с “я умею хранить секреты”?

— Ронан ему не говорил, — ответила она. — Ноа сам заметил. Он многое замечает.

— И все равно это не очевидный переход, — сказал Адам. — Начиная с его чувств до желания сделать… это.

— Я думаю, для Ронана чувства и являются переходом.

Адам посмотрел на нее сверху вниз. Она сидела, сузив глаза, задумчивая в мягком свете, а внутри нее кипел страх.

— Окей, когда ты успела стать такой мудрой?

— Я впитала эти знания через духовный эфир, — торжественно ответила она. — Как губка.

— Думаешь, — начал Адам. Он замолчал, чтобы получше сформулировать свои мысли. Смущенно продолжил: — Как ты думаешь, люди могут быть предназначены друг другу судьбой? Фатум сам выбирает твою настоящую любовь и тебе остается просто спокойно скользить по этому пути?

Руки Блу застыли. Корона в ее руках была уже почти завершена. Она перевела взгляд на Гэнси.

Все они часто проводили время, глядя на Гэнси. Но Адам распознал взгляд Блу и его истинное значение, а в следующий момент понял, что горячий червь узнавания и ревности, который просыпался каждый раз, когда она так выглядела, больше не был чем-то личным. Дело было не в ней. Он больше ревновал к ее чувству, предполагавшему уверенность и исключительность.

— Я думаю, все сложнее, — сказала она. — И, черт, хотела бы я думать по-другому. Но… да.

***

Адам сидел со скрещенными ногами на кровати и пытался игнорировать раздражающий шум, доносящийся из труб в ванной. Это просто неполадки в системе отопления. Да. Он ведь жил в старом здании.

Адам перемешал колоду карт Таро, позволяя знакомым движениям себя успокоить. “Мои желания” — думал он. — “Не для тебя. Для меня”.

Шум прекратился. Пока он мешал карты, Кейбсвотер сменила тактику и показала ему спектакль теней на противоположной стене. Короновали короля. Гремела битва. Кораблик плыл по прямой линии, и его паруса превращались в крылья ворона, а солнце вставало, садилось за горизонт и вставало снова. Две фигуры тянулись друг к другу, сливались воедино, а потом превращались в изогнутые ворота.

Адам на этот раз не стал поднимать свой защитный шар полностью. Но стоило ему сконцентрироваться, он смог заставить Кейбсвотер уйти на задний план, так что ее присутствие еле ощущалось, просто ручеек магии, остававшийся внутри Адама, достаточный, чтобы его палец обожгла одна из карт в колоде. Он вытащил ее и положил перед собой лицом вверх.

Адам посмотрел на карту сердито. Рыцарь Пентаклей никак не отреагировал на его раздражение.

— Вижу, в ход пошла тяжелая артиллерия, — сказал Адам.

***

— Пэрриш, тебе тут оставили.

Адам с кивком забрал бумажный пакет. Джон надел пальто и напомнил:

— Не забудь закрыть за собой, когда будешь уходить. 

Он говорил это каждый раз, хотя Адам ни разу еще не забывал.

— Хорошо, — ответил Адам.

И он остался в мастерской один. Вечерний воздух поступал в помещение сквозь открытую гаражную дверь, лампочки на потолке бросали знакомые тени на стенах, темные силуэты машин дружелюбно и молчаливо составляли ему компанию. Адам перевел взгляд на пакет.

“ДОСТАЛ ИХ ДЛЯ ТЕБЯ, ПЭРРИШ,” — было написано острым почерком Ронана. Подобный жест, по-видимому, что-то означал, ведь Ронан оставил подарок здесь, а не отдал его Адаму в школе, или вломился в его машину, или навестил маленькую квартирку над церковным офисом. Адам раскрыл пакет и вывалил его содержимое на свое рабочее место.

Внутри оказалась еще одна немаркированная баночка с кремом для рук, как две капли воды похожая на свою уже почти опустевшую сестренку, жившую рядом с раковиной у Адама дома. Когда Адам намазал немножко крема на тыльную сторону ладони, текстура оказалась абсолютно такой же, но вместо скучного химического запаха эта версия пахла чем-то растительным. Не цветочным, скорее это был свежий аромат истоптанной травы.

Самым большим предметом в пакете было что-то круглое и белое. Сначала Адам решил, что Ронан, вор по своей натуре, стащил у него кружку, а теперь решил вернуть ее, но нет: перед ним стояла давно утерянная пара к той самой кружке из квартиры Адама, и Ронан украл ее из своих снов. Если поставить эту кружку на полку рядом с ее близнецом, страшненькое розовенькое сердечко станет целым. Внутри кружки лежала лента чего-то, что на поверку оказалось презервативами с нарисованным на упаковке вороном.

Адама пробрала дрожь. Неожиданно для самого себя он рассмеялся, так удивили и порадовали его нелепые подарки Ронана. Гэнси научил их быть друзьями, но Адам подозревал, что в этом жесте было что-то уникальное от самого Ронана: действия и предметы занимали для него место слов в общении. Хронически сломанная часть Адама всегда неистово и беспомощно цеплялась за важность подобных жестов. Все слова его отца имели значение ровно до тех пор, пока он не забывал их и пускал в ход кулаки.

Адам практически ничему не доверял, но он доверял поступкам человека, когда слова не помогали. Эти поступки и были правдой.

Как и в тот раз в Кейбсвотер-во-сне, одной мысли о Гэнси оказалось достаточно, чтобы он неожиданно появился на горизонте. Адам сложил подарки обратно в бумажный пакет и убрал в рюкзак, когда послышалось знакомое рычание двигателя Свина, с воем переключающегося между скоростями. Адам заслонился рукой, когда Гэнси кокетливо поморгал ему фарами и припарковался.

— Не мог сосредоточиться, решил, что мне нужна компания, — сказал Гэнси, выйдя из машины. В руке он держал свой блокнот. — Ты не против?

— А что не так с кухней в Монмуте? — спросил Адам, не успев найти в себе силы, чтобы как-то смягчить вопрос. В конце дня доброта всегда давалась ему тяжелее, именно поэтому он был так рад своему месту работы. Машинам было все равно, если ты был немного жестоким или немного странным.

Гэнси скривился.

— Я хотел сменить обстановку.

На это Адаму было нечего возразить.

— Располагайся, — он нашел для Гэнси стул. Гэнси сел, подогнув колено, где-то на границе искусственного освещения и непроглядной темноты. На нем был красный свитер какого-то колледжа, возможно, предположил Адам, стащенный у Элен, в нем Гэнси выглядел красивым и сонным. Пока Адам работал, он читал, перечитывал и подробно комментировал собственные записи.

— Я прочитал кое-что, — неожиданно произнес Гэнси вслух после получаса, в течение которого оба они были заняты. — Точнее, я даже перевел. Мой валлийский все еще ужасен, это заняло кучу времени, но мне кажется, это имеет отношение ко всей этой истории с Кейбсвотер и Грейвареном.

Адам выпрямился, скривившись, как от боли. На лице Гэнси не читалось раскаяния.

— Я предупреждал тебя, что изучу эту тему.

— Ты всегда что-то изучаешь, — огрызнулся Адам, снова забыв про вежливость.

— Так ты хочешь послушать или нет?

Адам тяжело вздохнул.

— Продолжай.

— Я рассказывал вам об упоминаниях способностей Ронана: в поэмах и в историях, описывающих двор Оуэна Грендоуэра. Хотя, разумеется, они называют это как-то по-другому, и большинство интерпретируют манифестацию снов в качестве метафоры: если хочешь чего-то достаточно сильно, ты можешь этого добиться, типа того. Но я нашел кое-что еще. Почти все версии этой истории не упоминают об этой детали, так что исследователи считают, что эта часть — всего лишь приукрашенные выдумки какого-то барда. В ней говорится, что большинство сновидцев отделены от общества своими способностями, но иногда…. окей, в конце концов, я там остановился на термине “неиссякаемый источник”… иногда сила сновидца вселяется во второго человека, который тогда вступает с ним в брак. Или, возможно, она вселяется в него, потому что они уже были женаты? Эта часть мне не очень понятна. Я задал Мэллори этот вопрос, и он нагрубил мне по поводу синтаксиса. Но это подходит к тому, что сказали Калла и Джейн про природу таких отношений, как ты думаешь?

Завершив свою речь, Гэнси опустил записную книжку на колени и с надеждой посмотрел на Адама. Адам все еще завис на одном слове.

— Женаты?

— Это лучший перевод, — объяснил Гэнси. — Мэлори предложил, что нужен более нейтральный термин, что-то ближе к “партнеру”, но…

Адам прислонился лбом к металлическому краю капота машины и закрыл глаза.

— Замолчи, пока ты не сказал мне, что это какой-то вид магического бракосочетания.

— О Боже, — голос Гэнси звучал весьма шокированно, но, когда Адам открыл глаза, тот опустил взгляд на страницу записной книжки и задумчиво жевал губу, как будто собирался начать следующее предложение с “На самом деле…”

— Нет, — сказал Адам, для верности погрозив ему грязной тряпкой. — Я велел тебе замолчать.

— Я пытаюсь применить научный подход, — возразил Гэнси. — Это помогает. Честно говоря, вся эта история для меня немножко странная.

— Немножко странная _для тебя_ , — повторил Адам.

Гэнси рассмеялся, а потом резко посерьезнел.

— Это мой квест. Я втянул в него вас всех.

— Эй, — резко одернул его Адам. — Не смей нас оскорблять. Никто никого не заставлял. Это и наш квест тоже. Я четко помню, как мы не разговаривали, потому что ты так злился на меня за то, что я самовольно предложил себя в качестве жертвы для Кейбсвотер, но я сделал это сам. И никто иной.

— Стал бы ты это делать, если бы знал, что случится? — спросил Гэнси. Злости в его голосе не было.

Адам вытер руки от машинного масла и подумал, что было бы хорошо обернуться на месте и посмотреть вперед в будущее. Если бы у него были эти способности в ночь заключения той сделки, если бы он мог прикрыть глаза и увидеть себя, стоящего вдали от друзей, но в то же время как никогда до этого вовлеченного в самую гущу событий, увидел вещи, которые он сможет сделать и которые его попросят сделать… что тогда?

— Я не знаю, — честно ответил он. — Но я не жалею.

Гэнси сказал:

— В смысле, я знаю о том, что Ронан… — Адам кивнул. Он подозревал, что они все знали о Ронане, даже если это никогда не обсуждалось. — Но как же ты?

Адам больше не желал ни с кем разговаривать о своей личной позиции относительно шкалы Кинси. Он уже смог убедить единственного человека, к которому это имело отношение. Он снова подумал о намеках Каллы и о том, что Блу сказала прямым текстом. Если это правильный человек, в конце у тебя окажется больше, чем было в начале. 

Даже если это никак не подействует на лей-линию, Адам не мог вообразить, что он решится на этот шаг и в итоге почувствует, что потерял все. Он вспомнил подарки Ронана: ровно то, что Адаму было нужно, ни больше, ни меньше, в кои-то веки преподнесенные в таких количествах и таким образом, что он не воспринимал это как оскорбление.

— Черт, — выдохнул Гэнси, все это время не сводивший с Адама глаз. Он подарил ему лучшую из своих улыбок, которая делала его похожим на короля или льва, хотя он делал это не специально. Несмотря на это, в ней была примесь чего-то, что, Адам подозревал, было завистью. — Вау. Черт.

— Это не, — начал Адам и замолчал.

— Ты уверен? — спросил Гэнси. 

Сердце Адама отказывалось кувыркаться за ребрами. Взрываться в груди.

— Нет.

***

— Змееныш, — поприветствовала их Персефона. — Маг.

— Мы хотели поговорить с тобой и Каллой, — сказал Адам.

— Калла готовит “мимозы”, — сказала… это была Джими? Адам нечасто видел ее в доме. Она ворвалась в парадную дверь, оставив легкий поцелуй на иллюзорном облаке волос Персефоны. — Если поторопитесь, вам тоже достанется.

Персефона впустила их в дом. Калла действительно одной рукой наливала сок, а другой сортировала костяные руны.

— Блу права. Этот дом действительно превращается в воронье гнездо.

— Мы скорее в _о_ роны.

Калла пожала плечами.

— Все равно такие же буйные.

Она протянула бокал Персефоне и обе женщины спокойно, никуда не торопясь, стояли, пили коктейли и смотрели на них. Рядом с ними Адам чувствовал себя настоящим подростком, тогда как в школе он казался себе настоящим колдуном, отличным от всех остальных. В качестве эксперимента он двинулся вправо на несколько сантиметров и обрадовался, почувствовав плечом плечо Ронана, уверенно стоящего рядом с ним.

— Бессердечные, — мягко сказала Персефона. — Вороны.

— Если мы все же это сделаем, — задал свой вопрос Адам, — что мы должны знать?

***

Машина остановилась на краю поля рядом с Кейбсвотер. Адам уже мог слышать стук собственного пульса в ушах, а его ладони влажно скользили друг о друга.

Даже коллективных знаний Гэнси и дам из дома 300 по Фокс-уэй не хватало, чтобы сказать им, могут ли они сделать это в Кейбсвотер-во-сне. Но Адам упорствовал, что все должно происходить наяву, по-настоящему. Он упрямо держался за тот факт, что они собирались сделать это не просто ради ритуала и все дело было не просто в энергии, которую рождали между ними с Ронаном Грейуорен и Кейбсвотер. Это был очень человеческий акт, который касался их очень человеческих тел, Адаму было восемнадцать, и он весь целиком состоял из желания. Это было его решение, его выбор. И он собирался держаться за этот шанс обеими руками.

Ронан выключил двигатель BMW. Адам набрал воздуха в легкие.

— Ты уверен? — спросил он.

Потому что на самом деле все, включая самого Адама, строили довольно много предположений. Ронан не был человеком, который одобрил бы план, с которым был бы не согласен, но, учитывая объем давления, важность стоящих перед ними целей и замешанных в вопрос мотивов, Адама не покидали беспокойные сомнения, грызущие его изнутри. Возможно, ему стоило сказать об этом раньше, но таким уж человеком он был: он загонял себя в угол перед важными разговорами и отрезал пути к отступлению. Пришло время утихомирить эти сомнения, чтобы у него были силы двигаться дальше.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал вид, что струсил, Пэрриш?

Адам подарил ему самый разумный взгляд из своего арсенала.

— Я должен знать, что ты уверен.

Ронан смерил его ответным взглядом, но Адам не смог разобрать его значения. Он вышел из машины и, к тому моменту, как Адам последовал его примеру, Ронан уже обошёл машину и подошел к двери со стороны пассажирского сиденья.

— Отгородись снова, — приказал Ронан. — Как ты сделал раньше.

Поставить барьеры, находясь так близко к границам настоящей Кейбсвотер, было сложнее, но сила лей-линии здесь также поддавалась легко, как рыбка, вытащенная из ручья. Адам затаил дыхание, сконцентрировался, и стеклянный барьер упал между ним и его магией, между двумя мальчишками и шепотом Кейбсвотер.

Не успел он закончить, как Ронан подошел ближе, положил руки ему на бедра и легонько подтолкнул, так что Адам уперся спиной в дверь машины.

— Ронан, — произнес Адам.

— До того, как все это станет… магическим, — Ронан бросил неуютный взгляд на окружавшее их поле и то, что лежало за ним, — я хочу что-то для нас. Только для нас.

Спину Адама холодил металл и стекло BMW. Возможно, это был очередной тест, еще одна попытка встряхнуть внутренние границы Адама. Но он чувствовал, что дело было в другом. Он чувствовал, что Ронан говорит правду, и от этого рот Адама растянулся в улыбке.

— Хорошо, — согласился Адам и положил руку Ронану на поясницу.

Он ожидал, что Ронан его поцелует, и легко был готов открыться этому поцелую. Вместо этого Ронан уперся обеими руками в машину по обе стороны от Адама, потом наклонился и нежно всосал местечко на его шее сбоку. Адам задрожал и мягко дотронулся до затылка Ронана. Его выбритый скальп был одновременно гладким и колючим, а форма черепа удобно ложилась Адаму в ладонь. По ощущениям Адаму на ум пришло сравнение с оленьими рогами.

— Расскажи мне что-нибудь, — тихо и горячо пробормотал Ронан ему в кожу. — Расскажи мне о том, что думал Адам Пэрриш. Расскажи мне, как ты дрочил и думал о нас. 

Крупная дрожь пробрала Адама с головы до пяток. У него путались мысли.

— Расскажи мне, почему ты меня хочешь.

Ронан уткнулся носом в точку пульса, медленно поцеловал под челюстью.

— Это был мой чертов вопрос.

— И я хочу, чтобы ты ответил на него первым.

Ронан замер, когда эхо от этих слов волной прошло сквозь них обоих. Он поднял голову. В его лице было что-то издевательское, он не был бы Ронаном без этого. Он прикоснулся большим пальцем к скуле Адама, провел прямую линию.

— Здесь, — его голос звучал глухо. Тем же пальцем дотронулся до ключицы. — Здесь. И здесь. — вдоль сухожилий по рукам Адама от локтя до запястья. Трясущаяся змейка невидимого жара бежала по телу Адама вслед за его прикосновениями.

Этот ответ был так похож на Ронана, что Адаму стало больно. Ронан был полон действий, а не слов, и он был таким аккуратным и разяще-милым, полным тихого томного желания, что у Адама слова комом встали в горле. Он чувствовал себя потрясенным и желанным. Любимым.

Набравшись смелости, Адам засунул руки в задние карманы джинс Ронана, подтянул его к себе поближе и вскрикнул от первого прикосновения члена Ронана к своему. Ронан не отрывался от облюбованного им места на шее Адама, его рот, подобно каленому железу, выжигал там свою метку.

— Да, — Адам закрыл глаза, и от этого ему немножко полегчало. — Да, дрочил. Я думал… никак не мог нормально это представить, представить тебя. Господи, мне почему-то казалось, что это будет, как переспать с электрической бурей.

Ронан застонал, и Адам почувствовал остроту его зубов.

— Я хотел, о черт, Ронан, — простонал Адам, — черт побери, — и часть его сознания пыталась рассчитать, как высоко доставал воротник рубашки Элингби, и будет ли сделанная Ронаном отметина выставлена всем напоказ. Этими расчетами занималась застенчивая его часть, но она потихоньку шла ко дну параллельно тому, как слабели его колени, как его бедра то и дело пытались податься вперед, а кожа становилась чересчур чувствительной даже к малейшему прикосновению языка Ронана. 

Прошло, казалось, полвека, прежде чем Ронан оторвался от его шеи. Пальцем он коснулся теперь чувствительного местечка на шее Адама и темно улыбнулся. Они оба тяжело дышали.

— Здесь, — сказал Ронан. — Это место принадлежит мне.

Адама обожгло волной возбуждения, как жаром от открытой печки. Он уронил возведенные им стены, восстанавливая связь с Кейбсвотер. Чудо, что этого не случилось раньше, учитывая все происходившее.

— Нам пора двигаться, — сказал он. Нужно было помнить о цели. Он не собирался заниматься сексом с Ронаном Линчем, прижавшись к чудовищно дорогой машине посреди дороги, где любой мог увидеть их, просто проехав мимо. Хотя стоило Адаму представить эту картинку, его охватил стыд, смешанные возмущение и возбуждение.

Ронан коротко кивнул, и они припустили через поле.

Кейбсвотер их ждала. Из тихого, немного ветреного вечера они вошли в светлый день, жаркий, как кипящая чернильница: с неба свисали похожие на гроздья винограда угольно-черные облака. Ветер бил их по лицу, а разряженном в воздухе висело напряжение. Это был переходный момент: как перед началом грозы. Пауза между молнией и громом. И они застыли в ожидании на самом пороге.

Адам нетерпеливо сбросил обувь и носки. Как только его босые ступни коснулись травы, Кейбсвотер вцепилась в них шипящими змеями силы, поползла по его голеням и коленям, бедрам, а затем ударила сразу в спину, так что Адаму оставалось только громко вздохнуть. От всей этой мощи у Адама дрожали руки. Сила продолжала вливаться в него, и ему срочно требовалось заземление.

— Черт, — грубо произнес Ронан, который всегда так выражал восхищение. — Господи Иисусе, Мария и Иосиф.

Адам на языке чувствовал строчки песен. Его сердце переполняло что-то, легче кислорода и в два раза столь же легко воспламеняющееся, а губы горели вызовом.

— Давай, Линч, — позвал он. — Грейуорэн. Ронан. Давай.

Когда Ронан обхватил лицо Адама ладонями, прозвучал звук, как будто треснула самая большая в мире ветка: где-то высоко и вдалеке прогремел гром.

Ронан поцеловал его, и на землю наконец-то обрушился дождь.

***

Огромное полотно времени состоит из таких изношенных кусочков, сквозь которые иногда получается проскользнуть в другую Вселенную. Отрывок времени — это одна большая гора в непрерывном хребте других гор: любой скалолаз скажет вам, что достичь верхушки можно бесконечным количеством путей. Ты можешь восходить по одной и той же дороге сотни раз, но в конце тебя все равно будет ждать слегка изменившийся вид.

Используй время, дарованное тебе, а потом переверни часы и используй его снова.

***

Вода стекала с мокрых волос Адама, попадая в глаза. Он поднял руку, чтобы протереть их, но оставалось только рассмеяться: он был мокрым насквозь с головы до пяток. Адам откинулся назад, увереннее усаживаясь Ронану на бедра, наслаждаясь сильными движениями его тела, когда тот то протестующе ерзал, то дразнился, прижимая выпуклость в штанах Ронана к паху Адама. Они уже успели избавиться от рубашек, но отвлеклись прежде, чем дело дошло до штанов.

«Отвлеклись, ха, скорее слетели с катушек», — подумал Адам, опираясь руками Ронану в грудь. Он пытался вспомнить, за что люди так ценили дыхание. 

Молния эффектно подсветила силуэт лежащего на траве Ронана, сделав его похожим на негатив фотографии. Адам подождал, когда прозвучит гром. Гроза становилась все ближе.

— Иди сюда, — прорычал Ронан, акцентируя свои слова еще одним нетерпеливым движением, от которого у Адама напряглись мышцы бедер. 

Адам снова рассмеялся, и его смех звучал странно, немножко жестоко, выражая самую его суть.

Капли дождя стекали по его коже, подобно дружелюбным прикосновениям пальцев. Внезапно Адам превратился во все, что их окружало, в лей-линию, проходящую прямо под ними.

— Эй, — резко позвал его Ронан, — Адам.

Адам почувствовал острую боль. Ронан ущипнул его за ногу сквозь ткань джинс. Сделав усилие, Адам ответил: “Да… да”, и нашел, на чем сфокусироваться, пока вспоминал, как снова помещаться в собственной коже.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он Ронана, стоило ему придти в себя. Он так и продолжал смотреть сверху-вниз в темно-синие глаза Ронана, напоминавшие ему речную гальку.

Между ними повисла пауза. Адам слышал шум дождя и шум крови в их венах — они звучали в унисон. Они были здесь как маг и сновидец, жертва и вор. Такого еще никогда не случалось. И одновременно происходило уже сотни раз.

Адам Пэрриш наклонился и поцеловал Ронана Линча со всем обыденным голодом тинейджера, чьи желания так и распирали его изнутри, подобно росту новой Вселенной под его кожей.

Ронан провел его по спине сверху-вниз, быстро погладил по голове, а потом снова вернулся обратно вниз. Адам засосал нижнюю губу Ронана в рот, но стоило его руке проскользнуть под пояс насквозь промокших джинс Адама, тот забыл, что собирался быть нежным.

— Черт, — прошипел Ронан.

Адам оторвался от него, чтобы как завороженный посмотреть, как Ронан зализывает прокушенную губу и морщится от боли. Выступившую капельку крови скоро должно было смыть водой, но сейчас Адам закрывал Ронана от падавших с неба капель.

Ронан перестал морщиться и опасно ухмыльнулся.

— Всегда знал, что у тебя есть когти, Пэрриш.

— Я покажу тебе когти, — от желания у Адама кружилась голова.

Он наклонился и снова поцеловал Ронана; поцелуй вышел диким и долгим, с привкусом соли. Адам мог бы оставаться в таком положении вечность, его тело сжималось от возбуждения, от того, как его ноющий член прижимается к лежащему под ним Ронану сквозь мокрую ткань, от вкуса крови Ронана, вкуса его рта и кожи. Но сила Кейбсвотер продолжала подталкивать Адама за голые пятки, упершиеся в траву по обе стороны от колен Ронана, и уговаривала его продолжать.

Эта нетерпеливость прошла сквозь Адама, используя его как проводник, и взяла инициативу в свои руки. Ронан обнимал его за талию и лежал под ним, согнув одну ногу в колене, а через мгновение он уже перекатывал их на бок, утягивая Адама за собой. У Адама от неожиданности перехватило дыхание. Следующий вдох превратился в стон, стоило Ронану взять один из его сосков в рот и, как вору, провести вниз рукой по животу и начать расстегивать ширинку.

— Черт, ах! — Адам нетерпеливо схватил Ронана за мокрые плечи, на этот раз действительно вцепившись в него ногтями.

Ронан стащил с него штаны вместе с бельем, стягивая их ниже колен, помогая освободить сначала одну ногу, потом другую. Теперь Адам лежал абсолютно голый под чернильным небом и под колотящим дождем. Ему пришлось сделать большой глоток воздуха, фыркнув, когда в нос попала текущая по лицу вода, когда магия Кейбсвотер обнаружила, что может использовать всю поверхность его кожи в качестве проводника.

Стоя перед Адамом на коленях, Ронан отбросил мокрый ком одежды в сторону и уставился на Адама. Под его жадным взглядом Адам впервые почувствовал неуверенность, стыд. Но времени предаваться этому чувству у него не было, ведь Ронан моментально избавился от остатков собственной одежды. А потом он уже нависал над Адамом, обнимал его своими паучьими руками, прижимал его руки от локтя до запястья к траве по обе стороны от тела.

Логическая часть Адама знала, что заниматься сексом в лесу в сильный ливень не должно быть так приятно: вокруг них должны были быть грязные листья, хлюпающий мох, веточки и камешки, впивающиеся в их тела. Но Кейбсвотер подыгрывала изо всех сил. Адам лежал на спине на плотном ковре из молодой травы, мягче и нежнее которого он никогда не чувствовал. Дождь приятно холодил кожу на контрасте с жаром, исходящем от Ронана в местах, где они прикасались друг к другу, и это сводило Адама с ума.

Он стоял обеими ногами на поверхности планеты, а Ронан был той силой, которая удерживала его на месте.

— Змей, — Адам не мог сдержать улыбки сквозь сбитое дыхание.

Ответная улыбка Ронана была неожиданной, обжигающей и невероятной. Она преобразила его из угрюмого красавчика в кого-то таинственного, невыносимо прекрасного, как свет церковных свечей сквозь великолепный витраж.

Пульс Адама бился в отчаянной молитве в ответ на каждое прикосновение ладоней Ронана. Он ускорился, стоило Ронану прижать их бедра друг к другу кожа к коже, и Адам решил, что истечет кровью раньше, чем они закончат.

— Я не… — выдохнул Адам, — Ронан, это не… Господи, Господи, я…

— Согласен, к черту выдержку, — при этих словах голос Ронана надломился, как треснувшее стекло. — Кейбсвотер может просто… — вместо того, чтобы закончить это предложение, он снова впился в шею Адама губами. Адам почувствовал боль, когда рот Ронана нашел оставленную им ранее отметину, а потом Ронан опустился ниже, слизывая дождевую воду из впадинки между его ключицами.

Ронан отпустил одну его руку, и Адам немедленно обнял его за татуированные плечи. Одну ногу он закинул на Ронана, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ронан двигался, вжимаясь в Адама, помогая им рукой, наконец плотнее прижав их друг к другу. Адам не удержался, неудобно вывернул шею, чтобы посмотреть. От открывшегося зрелища темного, налившегося кровью члена Ронана рядом с его собственным, бледнее, во рту пересохло и потемнело перед глазами. 

— Адам, черт, черт, — Ронан держал себя на весу на одной руке, его пальцы то и дело соскальзывали вместо того, чтобы покрепче сжать оба члена в кулаке. Они беспорядочно целовались, рот то и дело промазывал мимо рта, как будто Ронан был слишком далеко, чтобы сконцентрироваться.

Адам почувствовал, как Ронан кончил. У того неожиданно напряглись мышцы спины под пальцами Адама, его пробрала дрожь, а затем что-то теплое брызнуло на кожу Адама, пока Ронан прятал проклятия и стоны в его плече. В следующий раз, пообещал себе Адам, он обязательно увидит лицо Ронана, когда он кончает. Адам желал этого изо всех сил.

Ронан осыпал неуклюжими пылкими поцелуями ухо Адама, его скулу, чуть в сторону от губ. 

— Ты, ты уже…

Адам был напряжен, как натянутая веревка, его член стоял так твердо, как никогда в жизни, и чтобы кончить ему достаточно было только маленького толчка, ему нужен был…

— Пожалуйста, — выдохнул он, — черт, Ронан, пожалуйста.

Теперь в кулаке Ронан сжимал только член Адама, его рука стискивала слишком сильно, сильнее, чем Адам привык. Ронан не успел сделать и одного движения, прежде чем Адам хрипло и шокировано вскрикнул — казалось, один человек не способен издать столько шума — и, вздрогнув, торопливо кончил, и мир вокруг затрясся: Ронан, земля, гром и сам Адам.

Адам чувствовал себя, как желе. Ронан скатился с него, и они лежали бок о бок и просто дышали. Дождь все еще лил, но из грозового ливня он превратился в мелкую морось. Должно было быть прохладно, но вместо этого температура была просто освежающей. Адам наблюдал, как маленькие ручейки стекают с его груди и живота с каждым ударом пульса. Ронан прижимался к его руке запястьем, и Адам чувствовал прикосновение его кожаных браслетов.

Через некоторое время Ронан издал бессловесный любопытствующий звук и потыкал Адама, пока тот не проследил глазами за его взглядом, указывающим на каменную плиту на краю полянки, послужившей им ложем. Узкий и мрачный вход в подземную пещеру превратился в широкий и покатый вход, как будто открытый для них гигантской рукой.

— Мне кажется, это сделал ты, маг, — сказал Ронан. — Ударом молнии. Когда ты, ну ты знаешь.

— Хех, — только и хватило Адама. Его мозг очень медленно приходил в себя.

— Ты говорил что-то про электрические бури, — сказал Ронан, и Адам рассмеялся, все еще беспомощно лежа на спине и не в силах восстановить дыхание.

— Итак, — после небольшой паузы произнес Ронан. Адам увидел, как изогнулись его губы. — Это было похоже на свадебную ночь, о которой ты мечтал?

— Господи Иисусе, — простонал Адам, закрыв лицо рукой. — Я убью Гэнси.

— Не ссы, Пэрриш. Я сомневаюсь, что этот брак имеет юридическую силу в Западной Вирджинии.

Не глядя, Адам протянул руку, чтобы его стукнуть, но Ронан перехватил его за запястье. Адам почувствовал язык Ронана на своей коже, когда тот в открытом поцелуе прижался к костяшкам его кисти. Адам вслепую погладил уголок рта Ронана пальцами, а потом отобрал у него свою руку. Он посмотрел вверх на ветки деревьев, принимавших странные формы на фоне облаков.

— Я не устал, — неожиданно сказал он.

Ронан фыркнул. 

— Намекаешь, что я в будущем должен больше стараться?

— Нет, я в смысле, — но Адам честно не мог подобрать слова. Он настолько привык к грузу усталости, лежавшему на его плечах подобно слою пыли. Как странно было наконец-то проснуться по-настоящему, каждый вдох заполнял его грудь кислородом без боли. 

Легкий дождь имел успокаивающий и очищающих эффект. Адам провел пальцами по собственному животу, почувствовал, как вода смывает что-то липкое. Он вспомнил и покраснел.

— Знаешь, а я ведь и правда принес с собой те чертовы презервативы с воронами, — признался он. — В кармане джинсов. И смазку.

— Мыслишь амбициозно, — протянул Ронан.

— На всякий случай, — объяснил Адам, отчего-то засмущавшийся. — Я не знал, чего ожидать.

— Еще не вечер, — сказал Ронан. — Или какое здесь время дня. В общем, еще не вечер, да и мы никуда не торопимся. Дай мне минутку, в следующий раз я собирался тебе отсосать.

— Господи. Да, — Адам перекатился к нему поближе, прикоснулся губами к краю татуировки на спине и провел языком по чернилам на коже, постепенно подбираясь к губам Ронана, гостеприимно открывшимся для его языка. Адам был готов лениво целоваться с Ронаном до тех пор, пока сам Оуэн Глендоуэр не решит выйти на поверхность земли.

Адам наконец-то был удовлетворен, полон энергии и с каждой минутой становился все живее и живее.

Он спросил:

— Как думаешь, судьба выглядит как-то так?

— Знаешь, — произнес Ронан голосом, похожим на черные перья, — мне пофигу.

— Да, — улыбнувшись, ответил Адам. — Мне тоже.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод с латыни:  
> Bibamus, moriendum est - Будем есть и пить, ибо завтра умрем!  
> bibere - пить


End file.
